The Cho Chronicles
by choriffic
Summary: Cho finds out a secret about herself... how will it affect her and harry? Read and review please!


Title: The Cho Chronicles Summary: Cho finds out a secret about her past, and how will it affect her and Harry??? A/N: Hi! It's my first fic and I just love the idea, so I had to write it. Read and Review! I'll continue it. Lyrics at the end belong to Dave Matthews.

* * *

_Voldemort looked at the woman standing next to him. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Rodolphus has been away on business all month."_

"_Well, what do you think we should do?"_

"_Well, o great and powerful Lord, I think you have far better judgement."_

"_We cannot very well raise a child. We must give her up."_

"_You're right. No one can know. When she comes of age it will be her destiny to lead our noble cause."_

Cho Chang woke up with a start. It was a dream she had many times before. She wondered at what her dream could mean. The people she saw there always seemed so evil, and yet so familiar. Cho looked to the calendar on her wall, and all thoughts of the dream subsided as she remembered that her parents were taking her shopping in Diagon Alley for her 7th year at Hogwarts.

Her mother called up from downstairs, "Cho! It's time to get up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Cho excitedly jumped out of bed and picked out her best robes. She looked in the mirror to check to see if she looked all right, and of course, as always, she did. She ran downstairs to find her brother, mother, and father already at the table eating.

"Mmm pancakes!" Cho exclaimed, sitting down and reaching for the last pancake. Unfortunately, her brother decided that he also wanted the pancake, and got it before her. "Honestly, how can you be so rude? One of us must be adopted."

This prompted her parents to go into a coughing fit. "Give your sister the pancake," her mother said nervously.

Her brother practically tossed the pancake at Cho. "But, mom! I got it first!"

"Cho didn't get any."

Diagon Alley was bustling with people shopping for Hogwarts, just like Cho was. She went to Madame Malkin's first, which was her favorite store. Searching through the racks of robes, she saw her best friend, Lisa Turpin. "Hey! Cho! How are things? How's Michael?"

Cho grumbled. "Oh, just don't ask. He dumped me at the beginning of the summer for some French tramp."

"Oh, god Cho, he doesn't know what he's missing. Don't bother with him, just look at what you have to choose from. What do you think about this color?"

Cho surveyed the dress. "That's lovely. What about this one?"

"Oh, that would look awesome on you. Have you seen Marietta around?"

"No, not yet."

The next store she went into was Flourish and Blott's. She looked through the shelves for the books she needed for school, and made sure to pick up the newest copy of Young Witch Weekly. She turned around, and suddenly saw Harry Potter.

After the Valentine's Day fiasco of last year and what his friend did to Marietta, she barely wanted to see his face again. Yet, something inside her said she should try to patch things up with him. However, he was not the same Harry she knew from last year. His bright green eyes seemed faded and sunken, and his expression was one of deep regret and remorse. He looked like he hadn't eaten much; it made him look even scrawnier than before. Oh, poor Harry, he really never did get over that disastrous date. "Hey, Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry continued to look down at the floor. "Fine, I guess."

"You know, Michael dumped me. Some French tramp...."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Cho looked at him quizzically. "Are you? Are you really?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. You, uh, liked him or something." Harry shuffled his feet.

Cho waved a hand. "Oh, well, other fish in the sea. I better go pay for these." She walked up to the counter, thinking she must have brightened his mood considerably. She felt very proud.

Two weeks later, it was time once again to board the Hogwarts express to school. Cho packed all her bags and went with her parents down to the station. She kissed them goodbye and boarded the train. "Goodbye! See you at Christmas!"

Her mother was practically crying. "Oh my, seventh year, so grown up."

Although Cho herself paid very little attention to what was happening in the Wizarding World, apparently everyone was still talking about the return of Voldemort. Many people were wondering how safe Hogwarts would be. Some even wondered why the school was opening at all. Cho was somehow not worried at all. She found herself drawn the seat nearest Harry, conspicuously without Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Harry! How are you today?" Cho said cheerily. He still was depressed. She had hoped their little talk would make him feel a bit better.

"Erm, I just wanted..." Oh dear, he wasn't going to turn her away, was he? "never mind."

"Whatcha drawing?" Cho scooted over next to him, peering over his shoulder. She had just noted the drawing pad Harry held in front of him.

Harry panicked and tried to surreptitiously hide his pad away. "It's just... I have dreams, you know, Voldemort and all drawing them helps..."

Cho managed to catch a glimpse of the drawing. It was... Voldemort, so familiar, she couldn't put her finger on why. She began to get woozy, but ignored it. "Wow, that's great, you are really—" She got really woozy now, and stood up, "I've got to, nurse," she fainted before she could finish.

Bella...we must keep it secret. 

_We can't do this anymore._

_People are starting to notice... you're growing._

_The memories were coming like a wave now, so much that Cho could not keep up. She kept seeing these same faces, the ones she saw in the dreams and in Harry's drawing. She only just began to piece things together._

_If anyone knew, they would hurt her._

_Leave her in a safe place, a safe home... we can retrieve her when she is ready._

_Finally, the memories slowed and she could see faces. There was a baby, in a blanket, being dropped at a house, there were people, shadowed, coming out to retrieve the baby._

Harry jumped out of his seat. "Cho! Someone get a nurse or something!" He tried to revive her himself, to no avail. Hearing the screams, many other of the students ran over.

Hermione was one of them. "Harry, what happened?"

"She just, we were talking, and I was drawing and she... she just collapsed."

The faces of the couple were finally visible... they were... 

_Cho's own parents._

_The people, who left her there, one of them was Voldemort, Harry's drawing, it could only be one thing._

_Cho was Voldemort's daughter._

"No!" Cho yelled, then blushed at the crowd that had gathered.

* * *

_I don't want to wake up  
Lost in the Dreams of our Fathers  
Oh, it's such a waste child  
To live and die for the Dreams of our Fathers_


End file.
